team SAND
by the gaming crusader
Summary: behold the first RWBY 5 way crossover of RWBY,red vs blue,prototype,glitchtale/undertale,and DOOM (being rewritten)
1. chapter 1:waking up

**A/N:Hello readers,welcome to my 5 way crossover,this is a crossover between RWBY,prototype,glitchtale,red vs blue,and doom,with that being said,enjoy**

 ** _sarge pov_**

"Dad,when will they be ready?" I asked pointing to the 3 tanks as my father,general James Ironwood,looked at them,inside of each was one of atlas's newest creations,Alex M. Ironwood,Betty N.Ironwood,and Doom S. ironwood,they were going to be my brothers and sister when they woke up,they would awaken,be cleaned and then clothed in what they wore while they had been dreaming,their realities were mere dreams,Doom dreamed of killing demons by the hundred with an arsenal of weapons,Alex dreamed of being a person infected by a virus that turned him into a monster,and Betty dreamed of taking people's souls,so I didn't quite know how to feel about the latter two,but I'd probably get along with Doom,a green light shined in the room,they were ready,after a few moments they came out looking confused as hell,Doom was wearing green armor with a blue-black visor on the helmet,Betty was wearing a pink shirt that had a purple stripe through the middle,along with a pink skirt,and brown boots,her hair was brown with pink tips and she had pink eyes,Alex was wearing a white dress shirt with the collar up under a black hoodie with a grey hood and a red symbol on the back,he also had blue jeans and black dress shoes,his eyes were lifeless and sleep deprived,and the irises were black,he was also the first to speek up "where the hell are we?" Doom looked around confusedly "are we dead?" he asked "Doubt it,who are you two anywa-"they all saw us and simultaneously said"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS!?"

 ** _Doom pov_**

There were strange people around me,one looked childish,another like an edge lord,two stood infront of us,one wore red armor with a gold visor,the armor was smaller and thinner than my own,he was staring at the three of us and held a shotgun in his hands,the other wore a white coat,had black hair,and wore a glove over his hand,yes,hand,singular,the other hand was glove free,strange,the red one answered "I am sarge Ironwood,you are my brothers and sister" he answered simply,I wasn't sure what my name was,so I asked "What are our names?" sarge answered me "your name is Doom S. Ironwood.." he pointed to the one in the hoodie "yours is Alex M. Ironwood.." he pointed to the pink one finally "and you are Betty N. Ironwood"

 ** _alex pov_**

"so our realities were mearly dreams?" I asked yet again for clarification,to which Sarge nodded again "but your weapons and semblances will be based around those realities" Sarge told us "Alex,you'll have your whipfist and claws,and your consumption ability will be your semblance,Doom,you'll have all your weapons and your power ups will be your semblance,Betty,you will have akumu and your spears,and your fear illusions will be your semblance"

 _5 years later_

we are on an airship to beacon and I don't know how to feel about ut,the reason for this is because Doom didn't like how bland atlas was,Betty and I kinda agree with him,Sarge came with us,Another reason is that we didn't want to be treated abnormally because we were the headmaster's kids,Doom started tapping his foot,he had started this a while ago in truth,it was a long wat from atlas to vale,where beacon academy was,it came into our view then,the kingdom of vale,a very different kingdom from atlas,vale reminded me the most of my old reality,atlas and vacuo equally reminded Doom of his,and Mistral reminded Betty of the cliffs and forests she loved in her reality

For the first time in 5 years,I felt at home

 **A/N:I'd say that was a good intro chapter,so my writing schedule is gonna be off because of school and all that shit,please feel free to review and leave any constructive criticism,bye**


	2. chapter 2:beacon academy

**Betty POV** I am bored. This airship is so slow,can't it move any faster?

Well alex is playing with his claws,weird. He was told no consuming so was asking the pilot if he could fly and got board. He said that he consumed someone totally qualified.

Doom is being doom and waiting for something to happen. He seems 'like give me action or I'll cut off your head and cause some action' but that's just a visual thing.

And sarge is sitting there doing nothing whatsoever. He seems so disciplined but earlier he was acting like a excited puppy waiting for you to throw the ball.

There are a few people on board this airship like weiss schnee,another atlas born girl who's skilled with a blade.

Finally the ship landed,i stood up and grabbed akumu "alright it's time for a new start" I exclaimed and walked out of the airship,followed by my brothers.

I was finally here.

 **Sarge POV**

So we finally made it here.

Alex shifted his arms back to normal "well beacon makes atlas seem insignificant" he said,as much as I hated to,I agreed with him.

It was absolutely massive,a large clocktower in the center surrounded by smaller buildings,holographic lanterns lined the path,just wow it was huge.

My brothers and sister started towards the auditorium,so I followed them as to not get lost.

When we got there,it was full of people,we stood together as we saw no reason to not stay together,we weren't shy or introverted,we just put family first.

"Attention everyone" the headmaster,professor ozpin said "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Damn he can make a speech

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight,initiation is tomorrow" glynda goodwitch said

 ** _Time skip_**

We went to the ballroom and I fell asleep last,we needed rest for tomorrow

 **Finally done with chapter two**


End file.
